


Captive

by hypercriticals



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Innocent Jerome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypercriticals/pseuds/hypercriticals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jerome holds you captive which results both of you falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

You heard two knocks on your wooden door, then the door opened while someone pushes a tray of food inside. The door closed as soon as it opened. For two minutes you sit there on the bed, waiting for someone to barge in the door. Alas, nothing. It was like that since the day you got here. They knock two times before slipping in a tray at 8 in the morning, then three knocks at 11:30 AM, another tray of food and then three at night, with another tray of food you never eat. The weirdest thing though, is this red haired guy only knocking once as he enters the room. He comes by at least two times to check on you. His name is Jerome, he comes at night, mostly. The first night he went to see you, he fed you after seeing your untouched food. You were crying when he did but he kept on saying it’s okay and he’s not gonna hurt you. You thought he was gonna prepare to kill you when he started visiting daily, even in the mornings and afternoons.

On the second week Jerome tried talking to you. He didn’t get anything from you though, just your name. You remembered how your whole body was shaking and your face smeared with angry tears.

“Do you remember what happened?” Jerome asked. You didn’t answer him, just hot tears falling. His face expression is calm and soft in a way.

“Do you know me?” You still didn’t answer him. You were shaking like hell. You wanted to run, run far away from this man. Jerome was dangerous and you didn’t know him. He might be a serial killer for all you know.

“Well, do you remember your name?” You answered with a slow nod. Suddenly, his face changed to a more serious one. You were shaking violently now, afraid he’s going to hurt you. You started to inch away from him and your sobs getting louder.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He started to come closer which only made you more frightened. He tried to hold your hand but you flinched away and let out a cry. The type of cry you let out when someone just tried to grab a fistful of your hair while they drag you away. Jerome quickly pulled his hand back when he realized how scared you were. He left after that. 

On the third week there was progress, he asked you your age and where you used to live, you answered him with a tiny squeak and trembling hands.

“How old are you?” Jerome asked softly.

“20.” You squeaked out. He nodded and smiled softly, like he was proud of you or something. Shortly after that, he left.

Fifth week, he wanted to know where you used to work and who your parents are, you told him with a shaky voice, afraid he’d kill you if you didn’t.

“Can you tell me your parents’ names?” You nodded and answered him with a shaky voice. You were wondering why he hasn’t killed you yet. With that thought, you begged him to let you go and that you aren’t someone special to get the media’s attention.

“Please, just let me go.” You whimper. “Please, please.” Jerome sighed softly and left the room.

And in your eighth week, he asked you to open up on how you honestly feel that moment, you told him the truth, afraid as if he was gonna shoot you if he caught you lying. You told him you felt unsafe with him and that you’re scared when he’s around.

“When I see… you… I… I feel scared… and unsafe…” You choked out. Jerome nodded slowly as if he was still processing what you said. After a minute or so of silence he stood up and left you alone again.

On your tenth week, he asked if you remember how you got there. You didn’t, you remembered passing out, that’s it.

“I remember passing out… I was on my way to the… the bathroom in the frat house… After drinking… drinking that cup someone… someone gave me…” You tell him.

“I like you, okay? And I’ve been watching you for quite some time.” He stated and he didn’t say anything more than that. He left the room again.

Your thirteenth week was eventful. He took you out in the mansion’s open garden. Jerome bought you a beige flowy summer dress and he even helped you put it on. As always, Jerome was respectful. He didn’t try to do filthy things to your body, but what he did though, is kiss your bare shoulder after helping you. For some weird reason, you felt warm all over.

“I have a surprise for you…” Jerome smiled as he held up a purple shopping bag. He handed it to you smiling, like he’s pretty confident you’ll like what’s inside. And you did like it, you even gave him a small smile after you take out the dress from the bag.

“Sir… Do you mind… Do you mind turning around?” You blush but Jerome only chuckle and turned his back on you. You slipped the dress on, feeling different after only wearing the pajamas he provides for thirteen weeks. You struggled with tying the strings so without no other choice you asked for his help.

“Uhm, sir… Can I get a little… Can you give me a hand?” Jerome chuckled as he muttered of course under his breath. His hands were soft and warm against your skin while he tied the strings. You were still a little unfamiliar with his touch so your muscles were a bit tense. After tying them, Jerome ran his hand over your arm as he placed a soft kiss on your left shoulder.

Jerome proceeded to be a gentleman and hold your hand throughout your long walk. He was gentle and polite while conversing with you. He did most of the talking, but you answered once in a while.

“How are you, doll?” You remember him asking.

“I feel wonderful, sir.” You didn’t feel as scared as you were when you answered him, in fact you even smiled at him, a full smile. He was also smiling, you know, that kind of smile when you see your favorite movie, or hear your favorite song. He asked you if still felt unsafe, you shook your head no. He asked you if you were fine, if you’re feeling great, you nodded yes. Jerome even told you jokes and funny stories and you’d giggle and smile at most of them. You didn’t expect him to be a fun company, he was down to earth and warm towards you.

You and Jerome ended the day with a candle lit dinner before the sun came down. You have to admit, you felt nervous when he led you to the table. You couldn’t help but think it was your last meal before he kills you. But Jerome, of course, had yet again proved that he is just nothing but a complete softie and gentleman.

“White wine or red wine? Or… soda?” He grinned and you smiled at him.

“Soda would be fine, sir.” You nodded. He chuckled after pouring some in your glass. You raised a curious brow at him. It was a bold, risky move but his smile only grew to an amused one.

“You know doll, you can call me Jerome.” He smiled, a warm soft smile that made you blush. You nodded at him and returned a somewhat awkward smile. No words were said after that as the two of you enjoyed dinner quietly. After finishing your plates and just sitting there Jerome gestured you to stand up and sit on his lap. You slowly rose from your chair and walked over to him at a leisurely pace.

“I really like you.” Jerome whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around your waist. His breath on your neck plus the cold January air made you shiver. He didn’t have a jacket or a blazer but he took off his button down shirt, draped it over your shoulders and now he’s left with his blue printed shirt.

“Jer… Jerome aren’t you cold?” You asked the red-haired boy. He insisted that you keep it. He also added how your body warmth is enough to warm him.

“Do you miss being outside? Out of this damned place?” He asked quietly.

“Of course…” You started. “I miss roaming the streets with my friends…I miss visiting places with picturesque views… I miss being free…” You swallowed thickly, feeling a lump forming in your throat and your eyes starting to sting.

“I’m sorry…” Jerome sniffed. Was he… Was he crying? You thought. It was a weird sight to see, that’s for sure.

“Let’s just… Let’s get back inside, shall we?” You suggested as you stood up. Jerome nodded and sniffed one more time before wrapping his arms around your waist while walking towards the mansion. He walked you to your room and waited for you on the bed while you change in the bathroom. After changing, you walked out only to see that Jerome also changed his casual clothes to a white shirt and sweatpants.

“Come on, doll. Let’s go to sleep.” He tugged at your arm and led you towards the king sized bed.

“You’re… Gonna sleep here? With me?” You stuttered and blushed at his smirk.

“Don’t worry, we’re just gonna sleep, nothing else. Just literally sleep.” You let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the bed. Both of you laid down and Jerome reached over to turn the lamp off.

It’s been almost an hour but you laid there with eyes wide open while Jerome on the other hand is soundly asleep, well that what you thought anyway. You felt Jerome stirring as he wrapped his arms around you once again. You close your eyes and quickly pretend you’re asleep. You felt his intense stare even with your eyes closed.

“I know you’re awake, doll.” He whispered. Your muscles tensed at his remark.

“I just want to tell you that… That I think I’m starting to fall for you, baby…” He kissed your forehead. Glad to know I’m not the only one feeling the butterflies, you thought. You smiled, a wide smile with your eyes still closed. You heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the corner of your mouth.

“Goodnight, doll.”


End file.
